


Christmas Eve Confession

by WolfStar_85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers to Lovers, Christmas Smut, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Truth or Dare, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: “Behave yourself Dean, Santa is watching you!” “Oh yeah…” Dean said and laughed. “You know I quite believing in Santa years ago!” “But you still write letters to him.” Sam said as he stood up from cleaning. “Do not!” Dean lied. Except he did this year, because there was only one thing he truly wanted and he hoped that maybe ‘Santa’ would be able to get it for him.***“I love you too Sammy.” Dean answered. “And I was wrong…” Sam frowned. “About?” “There really is a Santa.” Dean said and Sam smiled.





	Christmas Eve Confession

Dean was chuckling a bit as he and Sam worked on the house, getting it somewhat livable since they would be staying here for a while dealing with the case they were on. He smirked and slapped Sam’s butt with a towel as they cleaned the bathroom. 

“Hey!” Sam said laughing and shook a finger at him. “Behave yourself Dean, Santa is watching you!” 

“Oh yeah…” Dean said and laughed. “You know I quite believing in Santa years ago!” 

“But you still write letters to him.” Sam said as he stood up from cleaning. 

“Do not!” Dean lied. Except he did this year, because there was only one thSam he truly wanted and he hoped that maybe ‘Santa’ would be able to get it for him. 

“Yes you did.” Sam countered. “You always do. What did you ask for?” 

Dean looked at him, at first it seemed as if he might be willing to say it but he simply shook his head. “It… It doesn't matter.” 

“Does to me…” Sam told him. “Because, if Santa can't get it for you… Maybe I can.” 

Dean swallowed hard and shook his head. “I can't Sam… I’m sorry. Even if you could get it for me I wouldn't ask.” 

Sam frowned at this. Truth was, he knew perfectly well what it was Dean wanted because when Dean stuck the letter under his pillow and then left, Sam snuck in to see what the letter said. 

“Think I'm going to go get a drink and set down for a while, want something?” Dean asked. 

Sam seemed to think a moment. “Sure.” He said following Dean into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of red wine. Dean on the other hand got a glass of coke and together the brothers went to set together on the corner sofa. 

After a few minutes of silence Sam spoke. “I got an idea.” 

“What?” Dean asked frowning slightly and looking at his brother with a curious expression.

“Let's play a game of truth or dare.” Sam suggested. 

Dean shook his head. “Sam, last time we did that, you made me run out around the block naked with snow on the ground!” He said warily. That had been last year and he wasn't falling for it again. 

“No. An honest game.” Sam said gently with an innocent smile. “Nothing stupid like that this time.”

For a time, Dean didn't respond then he nodded. “Fine, but… I start.” He said. 

Sam shrugged. “Alright.” 

“Truth or dare?” Dean asked. 

“Dare!” Sam answered. 

Dean thought a moment, this might actually work out in has favor. He smirked to himself. “I dare you… to remove your shirt.” 

“That's easy!” Sam said and quickly unbuttoned and pulled his shirt off. 

Dean chuckled. “Okay good. Now, ask me.”

Sam didn't answer right off. He shivered a bit and his nipples stood erect due to the cold, the house they were in was old and only had a fireplace to light for warmth, which they hadn't lit yet. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare!” Dean replied. 

Sam thought about it and nodded. “Take your shirt off now! If I have to have mine off, so do you.” 

“Easy peasy lemon squeezy!” Dean said repeating words off a show they often watched. He stripped out of his shirt as well. 

“Hmmm.” Sam hummed softly looking over his brothers pectorals and abs. “Nice!”

“Truth or dare little brother.” Dean said chuckling at Sam's reaction. 

“Dare.” Sam replied. 

“I dare you to set on my lap!” Dean said with a smile.

Sam bit his lip, but did so, setting on Dean's lap like a little kid sitting on Santa's lap. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare!” Dean answered. 

“I dare you to… Touch my nipples!” Sam said, he was trying to hint to his brother what he knew and that he was more than willing.

Dean teased Sam's nipple causing his little brother to shudder. “Truth or Dare Sammy.” He whispered gently pinching the nipple closest to him. 

Sam let out a small whimper and spoke softly. “Dare.” 

Dean kissed Sam's neck and whispered into his ear. “I dare you to straddle me.” 

Sam shuddered again. “Dean…” 

“It was a dare…” Dean replied and Sam moved, his knees on the sofa on either side of Dean's body. Dean smirked and chuckled. 

“T-truth or dare Dean.” Sam said in barely more than a whisper. 

“Dare!” Dean said without a thought. This was working perfectly. He kissed Sam's neck and Sam choked back a pleasured sound. 

“D-dare you… To… Buck your hips under me.” Sam whispered. 

Dean playfully bit at Sam's neck and did so, bucking his hips upward against Sam's crotch. He chuckled when Sam whined softly. “Truth or dare Sam.” Dean asked kissing along Sam's throat.

Sam's eyes rolled slightly and a small sigh of pleasure slipped out of his mouth as he went to speak. “Dare.” He answered. 

“I dare you to give me a lap dance.” Dean said with a smirk to his voice. 

Sam slowly started to gyrate this hips, pressing down against Dean's lap and crotch. 

Dean hummed a pleasure filled sound as Sam moved against him. 

“Hmmm, Dean…” Sam’s voice was soft, focused and was that a hint of lust? 

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean asked softly moving his own hips occasionally against Sam’s motions. 

“T-truth… hmm… or dare?” Sam asked as their body’s moved fluidly against each other, he was getting hard simply by their unified movements. 

“Dare.” Dean answered. 

“Dare you…” Sam started to say but paused a moment before speaking again. “Dare you to… unzip your pants.” 

Dean reached down and unzipped his pants, his fingers grazing along the outline in Sam’s pants of the package that was hidden, still wrapped in its denim gift wrap. 

Sam shuddered and a tiny sound slipped out of his throat as his gyrating sped up some. 

“Truth or Dare Sammy.” Dean replied softly as he wrapped his hands around Sam’s waist. 

“D-dare…” Sam whispered. 

“Unzip your own pants!” Dean said. “Just like with our shirts, if I have to, so do you.”

Sam did it without question.

“Good boy Sammy.” Dean said smiling. 

“Truth or dare Dean.” Sam said rubbing against Dean almost as if trying to hump him. 

“Dare!” Dean said bucking his hips and causing Sam to let out a soft moan as he went to speak. 

“Oh… D-Dean… Hmm… dare… dare you… rub it!” 

“Mine, or yours?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Mine.” Sam answered and Dean slipped his hand into Sam’s pants and started rubbing him. He felt Sam’s length give a throb and he pressed against it rubbing firmly through the fabric of Sam’s boxers. 

“Oh!” Sam moaned and arched his back some. “Dean! Oh Dean…” 

“Hmmm?” Dean asked playfully as he continued rubbing his brother’s dick. 

Sam’s hips instinctively pressed against Dean’s hand. “That uh… feels… good.” He admitted.

“Mmmhmmm.” Dean answered simply as he kissed along Sam’s neck. 

Sam’s hips rolled against Dean’s hand. 

“Truth or dare Sammy!” Dean whispered against Sam’s Adam’s Apple. 

“D-dare…” Sam whispered as he rubbed himself against his brother.

“I dare you to lay back on this sofa.” Dean said playfully and nipped at Sam’s ear just to entice him further.

Dean watched as Sam moved off him and laid down on his back on the sofa, his head against the corner section. He saw Sam’s Adam’s Apple bob up and down as his brother swallowed. He moved over Sam and kissed him deeply, nuzzling his neck and kissing it gently as he pressed his hips down against Sam’s and started moving them, rolling his hips against Sam. 

Sam’s moan was slightly louder this time and he pressed up against Dean. “Dean… we… oh… T-t-truth… oh… or dare?” 

“Dare!” Dean said with a seductive snarl that made Sam shiver. 

“Dare you to… hmmm Dean… suck it!” Sam said softly, he was already panting with need.

Dean couldn’t hold back the almost dark chuckle as he moved between Sam’s legs and pulled Sam free of his pants and boxers, he leaned in and licked at the head of Sam’s dick. 

Sam shuddered and whimpered. “Truth…” Sam started but moaned as Dean suddenly started sucking at Sam’s cock head. “Ohh…. Oh shit… Or…. Oh Damn Dean… dare…” Sam asked barely able to concentrate. 

Dean pulled back long enough to answer. “Truth!” Dean said gently. Then before Sam could ask anything he asked. “How did that feel Sammy?” 

“That… felt… amazing!” Sam replied and it was the truth. Sam hadn’t felt anything quite like having Dean’s lips around him. 

Dean smiled and took more of Sam into his mouth, licking and sucking him gently. 

Sam moaned softly, his legs spread wide for Dean as the elder of the two worked the younger one’s shaft over in his mouth. Sam was panting again, and moaning in soft breathy moans. “ Oh… oh Dean…” 

After a moment, Dean pulled back and kissed at the slit in Sam’s cock head. “Truth or Dare little brother.” He said and took Sam’s length back into his mouth. 

“Oh… Oh…” Sam moaned and his hips rolled against Dean’s mouth. “D-d-dare…” Sam panted out. 

Dean pulled back and chuckled again. “Dare you to try position 69 with me!” He said and pulled away long enough to take his pants and boxers off, getting over Sam again, this time, his own dick was in Sam’s face and he was facing toward Sam’s. He took Sam back into his mouth, just the head and started sucking, wrapping on hand on the shaft and started stroking it. 

Sam’s moan was loud and he took Dean into his own mouth now, licking and sucking him, it was rather sloppy since neither had done this before, but it felt amazing just the same. 

For a time, they simply stayed like that, pleasuring each other before Sam moved his head. “Truth or dare.” He said softly and returned to giving Dean’s stiff cock his attention. 

“Dare!” Dean said without thinking about it. Now, the game seemed to have shifted… It was more of a ruse, a reason for them to continue rather than just a game to play.

“Dare you to lick my ass.” Sam said and Dean’s dark chuckle sent chills down Sam’s spine. 

Sam repositioned over Dean, setting up some with his ass more in Dean’s face. “It's a dare, you have to.”

Dean used his hands to spread Sam’s cheeks apart and he took an exploratory lick. 

Sam had known Dean would do it… Dean had wrote to Santa that he wanted to taste, touch, and feel everything that was his little brother. What Sam hadn’t expected was the shock of electricity that shot from the simply touch straight into his cock. He gasped and moaned. “Oh… Dean!” 

“Hmm?” Dean asked as he began rimming Sam’s entrance with his tongue, occasionally pressing against the puckered hole but never enough to attempt to enter. 

Sam whimpered and whined softly, it felt amazing, better than he could have imagined and he heard Dean chuckle darkly again then felt Dean press his tongue in just a tiny bit and Sam moaned rather loudly from the sensation. “Oh Dean… Damn…” He said softly as Dean pulled back and laughed. 

“Ask.” Dean whispered and pressed his tongue in again. 

“Please?” Sam asked softly. 

Dean wet a finger with his mouth before pressing the pad to Sam’s quivering puckered entrance. 

“Oh please…” Sam whined softly, his eyes begging for that finger to enter him. 

“Eager little brother?” Dean teased and circled Sam’s entrance with his finger, pressing against it with the pad of his finger. 

Sam instantly pressed back against it. “Please Dean?” He asked again. 

“Truth or Dare Sammy?” Dean asked teasing Sam more. 

“D-dare. Dare.” Sam repeated it to make sure Dean heard him. 

“I dare you to get on your knees and hold onto the back of this sofa.” Dean said and was pleasantly surprised at the quickness that Sam displayed when obeying the dare. 

“Truth or Dare Dean?” Sam asked panting in anticipation. 

“Dare.” Dean said softly as he moved away and got something out of his travel bag. 

“Dare you to… fuck your little brother with your finger.” Sam said gently. 

Dean had been prepared and poured some lubricant onto his hand and smoothed it over his fingers before pressing his middle finger in pad first. 

Sam winced a bit, grunting. It stung, this was the first time he’d had anything up his ass, and it was uncomfortable, but not unbearable. 

Dean slowly began moving his finger in and out of Sam’s ass, very slowly, letting his brother’s body adjust to the feeling of having something in it like this. He gently twisted his hand and Sam shuddered and moaned. “Dean… feels good… strange… but good.” Sam admitted. 

“I’m glad.” Dean answered as he slowly started to speed up his movements, his lips tracing around on the back of Sam’s neck making Sam moan and gasp. He could feel Sam’s hips begin to roll with his fingering and on one of those rolls, Dean curled his finger and Sam jerked with a loud moan. 

“Fuck!” Sam cursed and panted, his hips bucked slightly. “Dea…” But this was cut off from Dean moving his finger back and forth, massaging the small place he’d found. “Dea….fu...oh.. Dea...D…”

“That’s it Sammy.” Dean whispered against Sam’s ear as he traced it with his lips. His free hand traveling now around to grip Sam tightly, but not too tightly and started stroking him firmly. 

Sam threw his head back, and gripped at the sofa’s back as he let out a loud cry of pleasure. “Fuck Dean… Fuck…” His legs were shaking, in fact, his whole body was shaking. He was spiraling down to a hard climax and it didn’t seem as if Dean was going to stop him from doing so. 

Dean felt Sam’s ass clench and he stroked down to the base and gripped firmly he chuckled as Sam whined at the denial and squirmed a bit. “You’re turn Sammy…” He said gently. 

“T-t-truth, or dare?” Sam asked panting, so close to the edge. “Please Dean…” 

“Truth.” Dean answered. Intent on drawing this out as long as he could.

“What was in your letter to Santa?” Sam asked and he whimpered. 

Dean used his body to reposition Sam so that he was now bent over the arm of the sofa, he moved over him, pressing Sam’s hips and crotch down into the black leather of the sofa. He leaned in kissed Sam’s neck and rolled his hips against Sam’s backside, Sam’s package being stimulated by rubbing against the leather under him. 

Sam whined. “Dean… oh…” 

“Little Sammy really want to know?” Dean asked kissing his little brother’s neck.” 

“Yeah…” Sam said moaning in pleasure. Small drops of pre-cum dripping from him onto the black leather. 

“I asked Santa to convince you to let me fuck you… to convince you to become my lover, not just my brother.” 

“I agree!” Sam whispered. “Take me Dean… I’m yours… For now… for always…” 

Dean smiled and poured some lubricant onto his own dick, then into his hand and smoothed more onto his fingers and he gently lubricated Sam’s entrance before slowly pressing forward. 

Sam grunted and readjusted, opening his legs wider for Dean, while Dean spread Sam’s ass cheeks apart and pressed in until the head of his cock entered Sam’s ass. Sam whined slightly, it stung a bit. Dean was thick around, and Sam panted some trying to shift around so he could adjust. 

“Lay still little Sammy.” Dean whispered. “Big brother Dean will make it feel so good.” And he slowly started pressing in more and more. 

Sam whined and whimpered a bit, it stung a lot, hurt some… but there was no way Sam was telling Dean to stop. 

Dean pressed in until he bottomed out and was fully embedded into Sam’s ass. “Oh yeah, there we go.”

Sam panted and whined a bit, trying to shift again. It was uncomfortable and he felt very full, his ass muscles immediately started clenching and unclenching trying to rid itself of whatever was inside it but Dean only let out a moan. “Milking me already little brother?” He asked as he gave a roll of his hips. 

Sam gasped and let out a small sound. 

Dean rolled his hips again and Sam let out another soft sound. He slapped Sam’s ass and Sam’s hips bucked slightly causing the younger man to let out a louder sound, something between a groan and a moan. 

Reaching around with one hand, Dean rubbed Sam’s cock, pulling his brother up on his knees as he continued rolling his hips.

Sam moaned and his hips started rolling in response. “Dean… Dean…” 

“That’s it Sammy, you’re doing great…” Dean said encouragingly. “Does it feel better now?” 

“Oh… you have no idea…” Sam said softly. “Do it Dean… Give me everything!” 

“Ask!” Dean said and slapped Sam’s ass.

Sam’s hips bucked from the swat and he moaned. “Please Dean?” He asked. “Will you please fuck me?” 

“Yes!” Dean answered and he started moving in and out of Sam in fast deep thrusts, stroking him at the same time and bracing with his free hand on the arm of the sofa.

Sam arched and moaned, his hips matching up with Dean’s thrusts. “Yes… Dean… yes…” He exclaimed. 

“Oh Sammy…” Dean moaned out as he thrust in more desperately than before. 

“Dean…” Sam moaned out in need, lust, pleasure… Desire… It all felt so good. “Yes… fuck me Dean. Fuck your little brother! Make me scream your name while you coat my ass with your seed!” 

“Oh, fuck!” Dean cursed, it was exactly what he’d written that he wanted to do to Sam. “What’d you do?” He asked as he thrust into Sam in quick movements. “Read that letter?” 

“Yeah!” Sam admitted. 

“Naughty little brother!” Dean said and thrust in harder now. 

“Oh! Dean! OH…” Sam got louder as he neared his climax. 

Dean’s thrusting became more and more demanding both in speed and sharpness, small grunts escaping his throat as he took Sam’s body like it was made for his use. “Oh… Sammy, you’ve been so naughty…” Dean said. 

“Yes…” Sam admitted. It was a very naughty thing to read someone's letter to Santa without their permission after all.

“Gonna fill you up good and proper Sammy!” Dean said as he chased his impending orgasm. 

“Do it Dean!” Sam whimpered. “Make me take it all! Oh… Dean… god I’m so close… make me cum Dean… Please…” Sam was almost begging as he neared his own orgasm.

Dean stroked him hard and fast, matching his thrusting pace. “Gonna fuck the naughty out of you Sammy!” He said and gave a hard thrust striking Sam’s prostate and let out a loud cry as he unloaded, shooting his seed deep inside Sam’s body. He gave Sam a hard jerk and twisted his wrist at the base, stimulating the tiny nub of skin that attached the head of Sam’s penis to the shaft at the same time as his thrust. 

Sam gasped, his eyes widening and he came hard, tossing his head back as he howled out his pleasure. “YES DEAN! FUCK YES!” He and Dean both shuddered in the aftermath of their respective orgasms.

Dean collapsed on top of Sam, both panting heavily. “Wow…” Sam whispered after several moments. “That…” 

“Was amazing.” Dean finished as he too, tries to catch his breath. 

“Yes…” Sam answered nodding. “Dean…” 

“Hmmm?” Dean asked nuzzling his brother’s sweaty neck and breathing in his scent as their bodies calmed down. 

“Truth or dare?” Sam asked softly.

“Truth.” Dean said. 

“Did you mean it? That you want to be lovers?” Sam asked and there was no pause for Dean’s reply. “Yes.” Dean answered.

“I love you Dean…” Sam said softly now, rolling over onto his back since Dean had went soft following their orgasms and slipped out of him. He pulled Dean to him and kissed him deeply. 

“I love you to Sammy.” Dean answered. “And I was wrong…” 

Sam frowned. “About what?” He asked curiously.

“There really is a Santa Claus.” Dean said and Sam smiled. He glanced at the clock on the fireplace mantle. It was 12:30 in the morning. “Merry Christmas Dean.” He said and Dean smiled and kissed him. “Merry Christmas Sammy!”


End file.
